Sweet Dreams
by JBrizz
Summary: Bella is secretly in love with one of her co-workers. She has tried everything, every time she throws bait, he catches it, and throws it back again. She realized that she's sick of doing the chasing and for once its Edward's turn. AH Cannon Couples.


Sweet Dreams

"Hey,"

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow."Hey?"

"No, horse 'hay', yes 'hey' is there a problem with me saying 'hey?'" With a roll of her eyes, the brown-eyed woman retorted sarcastically.

"Well no," he started," you kind of caught me off guard with that," he coughed and waved his hand up and down, gesturing to her wardrobe.

She blushed, naturally, looked down to herself, and silently cursed Ramona for forcing her into this heinous outfit, excuse her, more like coerced. There was ample amount of cleavage busting out of the size too small, white blouse. It was, and she quotes Mona, "Enough bust to heighten the lust," she had rolled her eyes at that statement. She smoothed out the gray pencil skirt that left a large amount of her thighs on high alert, cleared her throat and glanced at the green-eyed man from under her eyelashes. And she quotes Mona yet again in saying, "Trying to get her sexy on," she cackled on that one.

"Yes and.." She tried to do a sensual 'arrrghh" with the back of her throat for 'and', however, she figured it came out more as a dead pigeon.

He ran his hand through his hair, and Bella could have sworn she saw a bead of sweat form at the top of his forehead, "Umm," he stuttered. Ha! He had actually stuttered, she figured she was doing a better job than she thought.

Her eyebrow raised high into her newly primped and curled hair, which for sure Ramona tackled earlier in the morning.

His back straighten all of a sudden; he smirked and sauntered over to her easily. Almost as if a lion was attacking his prey, her breathing picked up, questioning herself on why he had such an affect on her. And to make the situation worse he knew it! That gleam in his eye told Bella so, Edward Cullen had her wrapped around his little finger, and he knew so! He stopped about a foot from her, "And..What do you want me to say, hmmm?" he trailed his finger down her arm, "that you look sexy, hot." He purred it to the point where Bella literally whimpered at his voice, it was smooth, honey almost, too easy. Everything about this man screamed smooth, and at ease. "Answer me Bella," he breathed.

"Um-yeah?" She stuttered and mentally scolded herself for not keeping up her part of the game, but like she said, he had her wrapped around his finger, and he was using it to his advantage. His smirk at the easy victory he smelled, told her so also. Edward leaned away, and she suddenly realized how close together their faces were, it was like an imaginary magnetic draw, and she wondered if he felt it too.

He started walking backwards, eyes still on her. She didn't realize what he was doing until he was in his doorway, ready to close it. She regained her composure, puckered her lips, "Hold up Cullen," smirking she said, "Which one!"

He mockingly pondered by tapping his index finger on his chin, she scowled, because if she had to say so herself, she thought she looked pretty damn good in her newly established office wear. Bella hurriedly looked down at the death traps she had on, then up to legs in them, and figured; yes she looked really damn good in her newly established office wear. With that amount of confidence she looked back up, and what she saw didn't definitely didn't deflate her sudden ego none. His green eyes were focused directly on her heels in an expression that just screamed lust.

Hmm, Bella thought, maybe he forgot that little detail.

"Are those Lisa's Secret, catalogue nine, page twenty-two." He rambled, still focused on her heels.

"Mmhm," was Bella's reply, secretly jumping for joy that she's actually getting a reaction from him.

He realized his distraction and promptly looked up." Well, uh, I know because my, uh, sister is always shopping in it, yes, that's right." She raised an eyebrow, and snickered behind her hand. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, while she continued her giggles. Her hands were on her knees, head down, while she cackled, which probably sounded more like a hyena than anything. A door slamming is what brought her down from her high, and she glanced across the hall at Edward working busily at his desk.

She smiled briefly and shouted teasingly," I GUESS I'M HOT!"

Bella turned and walked through her door, not expecting a reply, "DEFINITELY SEXY!" She spun just as he closed the door shut again and blushed at the people that peeked their heads out of their doors, to witness the sudden commotion.

"What!?" she shouted to the nosy people, most shrugged their shoulders, Lauren and Jessica glared at her, probably for speaking to Edward, since they couldn't get his attention worth a damn. She smiled sweetly at them and rolled her eyes at the two twits. Walked through her office once more and did a silent squeal, while jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas day.

Because Edward Cullen had called Bella _sexy!_ And she couldn't wait to tell Mona.

*~*~*

She slammed the door shut, and stormed through their apartment, throwing the bag of 'Happy Burgers' on the counter.

"Oooo Belsy! You got me 'Happy Burgers?!'" Mona's voice floated through their tiny apartment of two years, even with the Reggae blasted, her large voice could fill a room.

"Yeah and you better be happy 'cause I went through hell trying to get this 'Happy Burger'." Bella muttered.

Mona groaned."Oh please don't tell me the cashier hit on you again?"

Bella grumbled under her breath, whilst slamming her folders, and umbrella down all over the house.

She stormed out of her room."It's ALL your fault Ramona Willis!"

"What! How!?" she spoke, a large chunk of her hamburger already stuffed in her mouth.

Bella made a face at her manners," I believe your mom told you to never speak with your mouth open Mona," Mona rolled her eyes, flipped Bella the bird, then opened her mouth wide so Bella could see all of the burger she _had_ consumed already. "Mature."

"But really if you hadn't _forced _me into this outfit, no, excuse me, 'sexfit', then maybe I wouldn't have gotten his number written on my receipt, mind you my food hasn't even came out yet, you know I think he tells the cook to make my food last so he can talk to me longer, who knows maybe I'm being paranoid, but who wouldn't he's a slimy, grease ball, who utterly disgusts me. And don't get me star-"

Bella hadn't realized her hands were gesturing wildly in thin air, but she was on a roll, and if Mona hadn't came and placed her hand over Bella's mouth, who knows how long she would've went on. Her eyes crossed to see Ramona's hand, which she promptly licked.

"Gross Bells," she scoffed, "right, and I'm the immature one." Mona went off to the sink and wiped the slob Bella had left, and continued her burger. "Okay, so if you got the cashiers attention, surely you got Mr. 'Hottie' with a Body's' attention. " She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. There has been countless times where Bella had spoken to Mona about Edward, and Mona had finally had enough, pulled out her closet, half of my closet, and three dressers worth of clothes out.

This statement alone brought a grin to Bella's face, and she replayed the events that went on earlier with her and Edward.

"Ha! What I tell you!?" she smirked."That bust heighten the lust didn't it girl."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch, rather ungracefully, and turned on the T.V."Yes," she had grumbled.

"What didn't hear you?" Mona mocked innocence, but Bella knew better.

"I said 'yes', happy now?"

"Hell yeah I'm happy!" she had exclaimed. "Damn I'm good."It was inaudible so Bella couldn't hear her, but as hard as it was for her to do…

Bella had thought…_"Damn she's good."_

*~*~*

_He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder laughing at her expense._

"_What?!" she laughed also, "okay so I didn't see the puppy, sue me!" If it was possible he laughed even harder, and she slapped his chest playfully, whilst pouting. He leaned down and kissed her pout away, then continued walking, she wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent. _

_They walked into the movie theater quietly together._

*~*~*

She was typing furiously on the next file Victoria had just brought in, but she couldn't for the life of her dead Aunt Susie, know what the file was about, she knew Twilight inc., where she worked, was trying to close on another marketing campaign, but that was it.

Bella Swan couldn't get these dreams out of her head for the last week or so. One would start with him and her opening their own business, naming it _Eclipse inc._ Then her nighttime movies would jump to Bella being pregnant, carrying their first child. It was crazy! Blasphemy of the very sort!

And Bella loved every minute of it, because Bella was secretly in love with one of her co-workers.

Alright so she wouldn't go as far as him being one of her co-workers, because quite frankly, he was ahead of Victoria. In fact, she's his secretary. Now, he wasn't totally in power, no leave that to his father, Carlisle Cullen, who just happened to be one of the many riches entrepreneurs out there. But he might as well be right, he _was _his son.

"Rosalie McCarty reporting to duty!"

"I believe it's still Hale for now Rose," Bella lowered her work glasses to her nose, glancing at blond bomb shell in speaking. She was the very persona of a true blond. Screw the dumb blonde jokes, Rosalie Hale was for no shit, and she didn't take comments that went against her lightly. Her blue eyes pierced through me while she faux pouted

"I know," she said while whining," I'm just excited! You and Mona are coming to the Bachelor party right?"

Bella nodded her head swiftly; Mona had already bought her dress and everything.

"Great," the blond clapped, "Saturday 7 o'clock, be there, or you'll be damn sorry."

Bella had nodded again because honestly, what else could she do with someone like Rosalie threatening her.

"Are you guys on a what, no-talking-to-each other rule now?" Bella snapped her head up from her laptop, snatched her glasses off and narrowed her eyes at Rose.

"What are you-" But she didn't get to finish that sentence because Rose had abruptly pointed her slender, manicured finger across the hall, towards Edward's office window, where he was boldly smoldering me with his eyes. Bella had lost her voice for a second, for she didn't know how to speak with the intensity of his stare. In result, she lowered her eyes, while Rose snickered at the little game they play. Because lets be honest, Bella and Edward play games with each other. Just yesterday Bella had given Edward a hug that was a little too friendly, kissed his cheek, winked, and then walked away. She hadn't planned on it, and of course, she knew it was unprofessional. But Bella gave up caring, she wanted Edward Cullen, and since yesterday morning he hasn't talked to her since. Bella felt hurt that he probably doesn't feel the same way, and is disgusted at the games she's playing with him, but the way he was looking at her just then made Bella's mind do a three-sixty.

"Earth to Bella." Rose snapped her fingers in front of her face."You should just tell him how you feel and get it done with." Bella had just glared at Rose. She was the only other one that knew of her feelings also, although she was more forced, and threaten to death, Bella told her anyway.

"It's not that Easy Rose," she snapped. Rose raised her eyebrow, that one gesture read 'watch your tone.' "Look I'm sorry, but you can't possibly understand my predicament right now, I've tried literally EVERYTHING. Sexy clothes, flirting more, EVERYTHING and it gets me NOWHERE Rose absolutely NOWHERE!"

She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Bella's desk."First off, your going about it the wrong way. No guys HATE it when you don't give them attention. They like a good chase girl," she smirked."Be yourself, walk around here like you own the damn place, have HIM wrapped around YOUR," she pointed to Bella, while gesturing her thumb towards his office, "finger. Because if I'm right, you're wrapped around his, he knows you have some type of feelings for him, and he's using it to his advantage. Show him what you're made of girl!"

Bella had nodded yet again. Rose was right she had to be herself if she wanted him, let him chase her for once, and for once in the last week Bella had felt she regained her confidence.

*~*~*

_"Baby! Sit back down, your 8 months pregnant, I'll get it for you." Bella had rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness, but she was quite big. And reaching for a box out of the cabinet would definitely NOT help the pregnancy. _

_She whined under her breath, while walking into their bedroom, and she had to admit being pregnant was tiring. She didn't know how long she lay there, but she felt tiny kisses going across her huge bulge on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered, while smiling he crawled up and placed kisses all over her face when he reached her lips, she pulled him down, winding her arms across his neck. His hand move from tangling in her hair to the top of her stomach, while she pulled him down close by tangling her hands in his bronze locks. He chuckled releasing her, "I squash you." He whispered teasingly_

_She tried to pull him back down to her lips while whispering 'no you won't', but he pulled away. _

_She pouted._

_And he sighed,"I love you."_

_She smiled, because she just couldn't get enough of him saying that,"I love you too." Whispering she pulled him back down._

_*~*~*_

**Do you guys like this idea? This is just something I thought up, think it'd be cute!**

**So tell me what I should do, continue or not to continue? the answer up to you guys!**

**And if you guys want me to continue _Maid In Manhattan_ let me know, because NO I have not given up on it, but I would like to try this idea, but like I said its in you guys ball park now!**

**Ooooo and guess what Ramona's BACKKKK!**

**Also, I wanna know what some of you are doing for New Years! **

**That's the deal folks! **

**Is Sweet Dreams a NO-GO?  
**

**XoXo**

**Lautner Girl  
**


End file.
